Avatar Boarding Academy
by moosiebell
Summary: With Crushes, Couples, Drama, Comedy, Sass, Anger, Holidays, Dances and Prom The Gaang will have a lot to go through at Avatar Boarding Academy! Kataang, Sukka, Maiko!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is just an author's note but I wanted to say that this is my first piece of fan fiction writing ever! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm silly and creative just to let you know ;) Oh! I'm a TOTAL Kataanger I am a person who likes Sukka but I think Toph's crush on Sokka and a little on Zuko is cute. I like Maiko. I want you to tell me if I'm leaving any couples out! (no offense) but I HATE Zutara and Taang! There will be kataang fluff throuout my story. A couple will become a couple in the first 10 chapters and I have no idea how many chapters I'll but I know it will be A LOT! And I think that means from 30-100+ PROBABLY! Writing fan fiction is harder than I thought so some chapters might be short (or a lot of chapters might be short) This is just and introductory chapter it is REALLY short but I just wanted to get it done and out there so I can start on my REAL story! The next couple of chapters might have introductory pieces in them! Sorry for making it only Katara's and Sokka's POV.'s but they were the two that started the story off so... and I'm sorry for this Author's note being so long the others will be shorter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender (if I did I would have made Katara realize her feelings for Aang earlier!) I also do not own any products mentioned in this chapter. **_

* * *

Katara's POV.

I hopped out of my dad's blue jeep and grabbed my light blue matching luggage with dark blue oceanus swirls. I looked at Sokka who was still asleep in the front seat. I laughed as my dad shooked Sokka awake.

"huh, what? Shawn come baaack." Sokka replied, obviously still asleep.

"SOKKA!" I yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sokka defended, suddenly spurring awake. Dad and I laughed as Sokka sat there, moping in his seat.

"Come on Sokka, get out of the car and grab your luggage." I said slightly annoyed that he would not get up.

After about ten minutes of convincing we finally said goodbye to dad and watched dad pull away. We started walking to the Main Office to pick up our schedules and grab our dorm room keys.

Once we were inside the office a lady in a purple pantsuit asked us our grade and name.

"Katara Waterson, Freshman" I replied. She handed me my schedule and room key and yelled 'later' to Sokka as I walked out of the office

As I walked in my dorm I saw a HUGE lounge. It kind of looked like the one from 'Zoey 101'. It was bright and colorful with a pool table, a ping pong table, 3 couches, 9 beanbag chairs and 5 booths, It also had a gatorade and a small snack bar. I looked at my key and saw that I was on floor 8. Thank god there is an elevator. As I walked into the lift and noticed that no one else was coming so I pressed the 8 button and the door swished to a close as colors danced all over the elevator that's interior was completely mirrors. The doors swished open from the opposite side that I came in. As I stepped out into the hall I looked at my room key and saw that I was room 14. I began searching for my room until I saw room 16 on the left and I turned to see room 14 on the right. The rooms were set up by even numbers so that's why room 14 was across from room 16. I jabbed my key in the lock and heard a click noise before I turned the door knob and stepped into my room. Immediately, I saw 3 other girls in there, ⅔ of them were looking at the 2 bunk beds and the other was on top of 1 of them. Suddenly, one of the girls who were on the floor turned around and yelled

"Who's there?"

"Uh, Katara, I...uh…live…here." I said, wondering why we had 2 bunk beds.

"Ooooooh, THAT'S why we have 2 bunkbeds, I'm Suki, it's nice to meet you!" One of the other girls said walking up to me.

"Oh, and I'm Toph!" The girl said who screamed at me when I walked in.

"And that's Mai." Toph said, pointing to a blank wall.

"Actually, I'm over here!" A girl said, on top of a bunkbed who I suspected was Mai.

* * *

Sokka's POV.

When I stepped into my dorm room I realized that there was only 1 other person there but there was a single bed and a bunk bed.

"Hey Sokka!" Zuko said. Zuko was my roommate last year and is again this year, but our 3rd roommate graduated early so we would get a new roommate this year, who wasn't getting in until late tonight (around 1:00 A.M.).

"Hey Zuko!" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Wanna go play basketball?" Zuko asked.

"Sure just let me put my stuff on the bottom bunk since you took the single bed without asking me" I said, sarcastically annoyed.

"Hey! I got here first!" Zuko said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I set my stuff on top of my bottom bed, grabbed my sneakers and put them on then headed out the door and was shocked at what I saw

"SOKKA!" The other person yelled from across the hall.

* * *

Katara's POV.

"SOKKA!" I screamed in shock of what I saw.

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed. "What are YOU doing here!" Sokka continued

"I live here!" I screamed back, pointing at my room.

"WHAT, BUT, BUT THAT'S WHERE I LIVE" Sokka said pointing at my room, across the hall from mine.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! This can NOT be happening! I came here thinking we would see each other like once a day or less" I said, panicked. I stormed back into my room and heard Sokka walk down the hall at a brisk pace.

So..uh...no offence but what's the...uh..deal with...uh..Toph?" I said, hoping Suki, Toph and Mai hadn't heard what happened in the hall. Thank god they were all listening to music. Suki was sitting in a big, white and furry bean bag chair while Mai and Toph were sitting on Mai's top bunk bed, dangling their feet off the edge. Suki looked up at me, taking her ear buds.

"huh? what did ya say?" Suki asked me.

"I was just wondering what the deal with Toph was." I replied, scratching the back of my head. Toph and Mai suddenly climbed down and took their earbuds out.

"So I'm sure you're all wondering what my deal is." Toph said in a speech-like way.

"I'm blind but I use earthbending to see the things around that's not all of it another part is vibrations in the ground, I can see everything around us, like those old skittles in the closet" Toph said, pointing to the closet.


	2. The Night

_**hey guys! This chapter is the meeting of Aang and Katara. There is a kataang fluff! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any products mentioned in this chapter...blah...blah blah blah...blah blah...AND I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender ( If I do I must have traveled to a different Universe) **_

* * *

Aang's POV.

As I walked into my new room I saw a note lying on a table that had the words "NEW ROOMIE YOU MUST READ THIS" on it. As I unfolded the note I sighed, wondering what this was about.

_Dear New Roommate,_

_We would have stayed up for you but we were so tired of traveling that we coudn't take it anymore. Also, can you do us a favor? Return this book to my sister's room across the hall. I would do it tomorrow but_ _she'll get really mad at me tomorrow if she realizes I didn't give it back to her today so... PLEASE! It'll only take a minute if you are dead silent! PLEASE_

_-Sokka and Zuko_

I just yawned and picked up the book sitting next to the note. I silently tip-toed across the hall into the room. When I was finished putting the book away on top of a desk (not knowing where to put it) I silently started moving to the door-on the other side of the room until I saw a girl with long, wavy chocolate brown hair shift in her top bunk bed. I sighed in relief and started tip-toeing again until I saw her start to fall. I bolted over to her bed and caught her just in time. right before I caught her she jerked awake but didn't let out a yelp, thankfully. She squinted up at me and asked

"wh-who- who are you? A-an-and what are you doing in my room."

"Oh! I'm Aang! I just moved in with Sokka and Zuko. They uh asked me to return this to Sokka's sister" I replied quickly.

"I'm Sokka's sister! Or better known as Katara." Katara responded. I caught Katara staring into my stormy, dark gray eyes. I blushed a bit but Katara didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were still squinting but suddenly opened up as I gaped at how beautiful her sapphire blue eyes are. We both were staring into each others eyes until Katara yawned and we both realized where we were.

"So I better be off to bed then" Katara said, a little reluctantly. But I didn't want to put Katara down, for I was still holding her. To her surprise I airbended the currents around Katara and placed her on her bed. Katara was speechless.

"Whaaa...aang...air...bed...me...fly...ava...what?" Katara squeezed out of her mouth. I didn't know what to say to this so I just got to the point.

"Katara...I'm the...well I'm the avatar" I got my self to say. Katara mumbled something I could not hear as I silently creeped out of the room, snuck into mine, fell onto my bed and thought about Katara until I finally fell asleep and dreamed about her. The last thing I remember thinking was: "I think I'm in love"

* * *

Katara's POV.

When Aang silently shut the door I started thinking about him until I finally fell asleep and dreamed about Aang. The last thing I remember thinking was: "I think I'm in love"

* * *

When I awoke, Aang was in my head. It was like as if he could control my thoughts and I could control his. I sighed and got out of bed, looked at the clock and gasped. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. I always got up between 8:00 and 8:30. Thankfully it was a Saturday. I looked around the room only to see that everyone else has left and is probably at Chipotles. Chipotles was a 10 minute walk from my dorm room. Some student had the genius idea of putting one on campus.I put on a vintage blue day dress . The sundress was strapless while the bottom went a little longer than the knee. I paired it with a white jean vest. Satisfied with my look, I went over to my make-up and did a very natural look. I put a couple beads here and there with a couple of small loose braids. But my hair was mostly down, letting my beach waves show. I placed a white beanie on top of my head and walked out the door only to crash into another body. fell to the floor and looked up at a person I was NOT expecting.

"Aang" I asked in shock.

"Oh, sorry Katara. I got up and looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon and so I rushed to get ready." Aang replied, a bit tired.

"Don't worry about" I chuckled "Same thing happened to me! Actually when I think about, I have the EXACT same story. I woke up, gasped when I saw the clock-It was 1:00 P.M. and got ready as fast as I possibly could." I responded. I looked at my watch. 1:30 P.M.

"Wanna go get breakfast or...er...lunch?" I asked stupidly.

"I would love to go out to _brunch_ with you" Aang replied with emphasis on brunch. We laughed and started down the hall. When I reached up to press the elevator button I saw that my hand was intertwined with his. When he looked curiously I blushed and slightly nodded to our hands. He realized what I was talking about but didn't let go. I used my other hand to press the elevator and smiled up at Aang.


	3. Jelly? Jam?

Suki's POV.

I woke up and glanced at the clock. 9:30 A.M. I looked around and saw that everyone else had left. But when I sat up in bed and heard something shift above me. Ok, almost everyone had left. When I got out of bed, I saw Katara cuddling a stuffed bear and heard her mumble:

"Oh Aang"

I laughed, wondering who this 'Aang' Character is and if he is real or not. After I brushed my teeth I pulled my hair into a short ponytail and put on a vintage boombox graphic T-shirt along with some dark wash, lightweight, high waist skinny jeans. I slipped my feet into a pair of green flip flops and grabbed my brown leather purse as I headed down to the breakfast bar in the lounge. As I walked through down the hall I wondered why Katara was sleeping in so late. She seemed like a girl who would wake up between the times of 8:00-8:30 A.M. I guess I was wrong. I pressed the elevator and waited a minute

before the big steel doors slid open. I stepped into the elevator and as the doors slide to a close I heard someone scream:

"WAIT"

I immediately hit the open door button 10 times. Until the person that had screamed jumped in. As the doors slide to a close I got a good look at the person who joined me in the elevator. He is a teenage boy. He had hair that went to the base of his neck but was pulled back into a ponytail. His hair was a chocolatey brown color and his eyes were royal blue. His skin was a little darker than most but not black or anything. He was wearing beige khaki shorts with a blue T-shirt that read: "I break for meat" in black. he was wearing brown flip flops and honestly, he was hot. He caught me staring so I quickly looked away, hiding my blush. When he saw my stare a rosy blush swept across his face.

"Hi, I'm Sokka, I feel like I've seen you before. Do you live across the hall from me?" The boy said to me.

"I-i don't know. I'm Suki. My roomates are Toph, Mai and Katara." I replied, thinking he might know one of them.

"Yes, you do! My sister is Katara and I live across the hall from her so I must live across the hall from you" Sokka responded.

"Cool! So….uh…..wanna eat breakfast together, I mean with my roommates and maybe yours if they want to join us?" I asked, trying to act cool but obviously failing. Sokka chuckled and voiced a "Sure". The elevators doors slid open on the opposite side we came in on. When we stepped out we started a discussion on if bagels are better with cream cheese or jam. Jam, in my opinion is way better but Sokka disagreed. After I got my breakfast and Sokka got his we walked over to a table where Zuko was sitting.

"Oh, sorry Sokka but I was just leaving." Zuko apologised.

"It's alright, I'll sit with Suki, She lives across the hall from our room." I replied. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and left us sitting there at the table alone.

"Jam may be better on bagels than cream cheese but jelly tastes better on all sorts of things" Sokka said, competitively.

"You really don't like jam, do you? And besides, what's the difference?" I asked.

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? There's a world of difference!" Sokka replied. I just smiled.

"Like?" I said, laughing.

"Well…..I GOT TO GO! Alright?" He replied nervously. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek, he blushed.

"I'll see ya later Sokka."

"Later" He replied, still blushing.

Zuko's POV.

As I left the Sokka and Suki behind I heard Sokka start up a conversation on jelly being better than jam. I laughed but quickly realized what I had to do. How was I supposed to tell Sokka? Sokka is my best friend and he doesn't even know the biggest part of my personality, the thing that makes me Zuko. It's the thing I want everyone to know yet it's my biggest secret. How can I tell him it, especially now that he has a (soon to be) girlfriend? How can I tell him that I'm Royal?


	4. Author's Note

**_This is a Authors Note_**

**_Oh My God Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I honestly didn't know if anyone would review or even read my work it feels great and as soon as I read them I had to check out your guys's profiles and stories! The first one I looked at was:_**

**_Snugglesthefluffykitten _**

**_then:_**

**_Logan1300_**

**_then:_**

**_Batarang131_**

_**Snugglesthefluffykitten you are HILARIOUS! I read your profile and I was laughing SO hard! ha ha ha I feel like I know! (probably because of the tests)**_

_**Logan1300 you haven't written anything in your profile and haven't written any stories so I don't know much about you but I'll look at your favorite stories/ authors so I can learn more!**_

**_Batarang131 you and I have the same feeling with the romance ships and when I read the summarys to your stories I was like whoa those look REALLY cool! I read your stories for more inspiration on the next chapter (I love unwavering love, i wish that was the ending of the A:TLA)! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! After I posted The fight chapter I read it and started to dislike it. I thought I'd wait a week or 2 and see what you guys thought! The more I thought about it and read it the more I disliked it to the point of deleting the chapter! I will post another chapter soon I promise! But I have another story-thing called kataang mesh and I have 1 follower and favorite-er so I want to post another chapter in that so I will try an get them both up tonight or at least over the weekend! I'm gonna be gone most the day tomorrow so I will not be able to write during that time-I do have a life after all. I'm going shopping with my friend Ellie! next week is spirit week in school and we need to get our outfits because Monday is hipster day (we all have to dress like hipsters) Tuesday is wacky hair day (the name says it all) Wednesday is Clipper-Yarmouth-Navy blue and White day (We're the Yarmouth Clipper Ships and our school colors are Navy blue and White) Thursday is Look-A-Like day (Ellie and I are gonna look-a-like; That's the point of the shopping trip actually) And Friday is Wear you sweats to school day! (We gotta wear sweatpants, sweat shirts etc. etc. etc.) Ok ok so maybe middle school spirit week is lame compared to high school spirit week. I am a 6th grader after all. Ok I'm ranting about spirit week. But the point is that I deleted the Fight because I didn't like it OK!**_

_**With**_

_** Love**_

_** Brie**_


End file.
